


Healing

by Anonymous



Series: Damaged [2]
Category: Nathan Barley (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A side-story to Damaged, set when Dan is healing up at the flat after being discharged from the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing

Dan sighed when he saw the slim figure walking through the door backwards, holding a tray.

"Right! I've got tea, boiled 'til it's orange and with stupid amounts of milk, just the way you like it, and soup, reheated by my own fair hand," Jones said, practically vibrating with enthusiasm.

He was far too into his new found role as Dan's nurse for it to be normal. He was too happy not to be fighting any more though to push the issue though. It's not as though he  _liked_  having Jones bustling around the flat like a demented housewife from the nineteen fifties.

"Open your gob," smiled Jones with a dangerous look in his eye.

"I can feed myself," Dan snapped.

Jones, ever an opportunist, thrust the spoon in his mouth.

"Too bland? I can get the pepper if you like-" Jones moved to get up before Dan grabbed his arm and dragged him back into a sitting position.

"Stop sprinting around after seasonings for twelve seconds," Dan said.

Jones grinned and curled up by his side and dipped the spoon back into the soup.

"Blow," he said, holding it level with Dan's face.  
Dan blew the soup gently, feeling glad that he was at least allowed do this for himself. When he finished the bowl, Jones set it to one side carefully and leaned against him lightly.

"I'm not hurtin' ya am I?" he asked anxiously.

"I'm fine, Jones"

"Tell me if I'm hurtin' ya."

Dan wrapped Jones in a bear hug and pulled him onto his lap.

"I think I can handle it," Dan said smugly.

"You showed me," Jones smirked into Dan's chest.


End file.
